Protecting Wolf Tala one shot
by AmTheLion
Summary: You need someone to confort you, and then he shows up. TalaXYou for ‘Ojou’Ribbon. Suitable for both genders


**AmTheLion:** Yet another one shot request. This time it's a Tala one shot, and again it's for 'Ojou'Ribbon. Enjoy.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own beyblade or its characters, I do however own this one shot

**Signs used:**  
"text" (person talking)  
_text _(person thinking)

* * *

**Protecting Wolf  
(Tala one shot)**

Your pale, white skin almost goes in one with the snow. Your warm breath becomes a little cloud of fog very time you exhale. The sound of the crunching snow under your boots makes your skin shudder. You ran away again. Like so many times before you escaped from that place and that man. The slap your father gave you, when you told him you didn't want to go to that fancy party, is still soar and red. The tears that's rolling down your cheeks becomes ice crystals before they reach the ground. You take a deep breath and try to stop crying, people are looking at you, but it doesn't help.

"Hey what are you crying for? Did your boyfriend hit you?" an ice cold and dark voice asks. Shocked you look up to meet a pair of ice blue eyes, pale skin and flaming red hair. The guy in front of you is a bit taller than you and has an irritated look on his face. He raises an eyebrow, waiting for your reply. Suddenly your tears stops falling and you find yourself unable to say a word. You're mesmerized by his handsome face. He sigh, realising you won't answer him.

"You need a place to stay? Something hot to drink?" he continues as he turns around and starts walking. You feel tears well up behind your eyes again, wishing he would stay. That's when he half turns around again and says,

"Well? You coming?" Surprised, yet grateful, you hurry after him.

* * *

You walk behind him all the time, to scared to walk besides him. Every now and then he turns his head to check if you're still following. None of you say anything, just walk in silence. He leads you to an apartment and opens the door. He looks at you, waiting for you to go in. For a moment you hesitate, but then walk inside, closely followed by him.

"That was fast. You sure you got everything Tala?" A guy with silver, gray hair walks out in the hallway. When he sees you he falls silent.

"Bryan where's Spencer?" The red haired male asks and hand a note to the other one.

"Living room. What's up with ....?" he asks motioning for you. The red head, which you now know as Tala, looks thoughtful at you.

"I found her crying in the street. I think someone hit her." He explains. The other guy, Bryan, looks over you, his eyes ending on the red mark across you cheek. He looks at Tala again.

"I'll tell Spencer we're going to the store." He said and disappear into the little apartment. Tala looked at you.

"I'll make you something hot to drink. Take of your coat and shoes and follow after Bryan, just sit down in the living room." He says, then he too disappears into the apartment. Slowly and a bit nervous you begin to do as he said. You just taken of your jacket and are wondering where to put it, when a tall, blond male comes out into the hallway. You freeze and for a moment he's just looking at you. Then he puts on his jacket and shoes, takes your jacket and place it on a hook, before walking past you and out the door. Bryan follows right behind him. You blink a bit surprised after them, before you look in the direction they came from and slowly walk that way.

* * *

The apartment is small, yet very clean and tidy, which is a bit surprising since it has three guys living in it. You stand there looking around as Tala comes back and hands you a cup of hot chocolate. You sit down in the couch and take a sip of the hot drink. Tala sits down besides you and watch you drink.

"Better?" He asks, you nod.

"Thank you." You reply with a whisper.

"So you can talk." He says with a smirk. You blush and look down at your cup.

"How about you tell me why you were crying?" you look up at him and he smiles friendly back at you. You blush more, you're not used to people being this friendly with you. A bit hesitating you tell him everything.

"So you're a rich person. Why won't you go to the party?" he asks

"They're boring. And everyone is acting fake. They're only nice to me because my father is rich." You explain. He nods to show he understands.

"Stay here. Then you won't have to go." He smirks at you. A deep blush crawls up your cheeks once more. You thank him and accept his offer. You sit there talking until Bryan and Spencer comes back. Together with Tala you help make dinner, even if you make a mess and constantly blush because you never made dinner before.

* * *

After you eaten dinner you sit in the living room talking.

"I think you did well" Tala says smiling.

"Yeh she only bombed the kitchen." Bryan adds. All of you laugh and like so many times before that evening, you blush.

"Well it did taste good." Spencer comments and you laugh even more.

"I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Bryan finally says. Spencer agrees and follows, leaving you alone with Tala. You sit there and feel nervous, Tala hesitates a bit before he says,

"You know.... You're very beautiful." A light blush colours his cheeks and he looks in opposite direction of you.

"Thank you." You reply, with a deep red forming on your face. He glances over at you.

"And you're cute when you blush." He adds. You smile and your heart feels like it's beating out of your chest.

"It's late.... we should get some sleep." He says and gets up. A bit disappointed you follow and with that you go to bed.

* * *

The next day you're walking down the street with the boys. You laugh and blush at the same time, until you hear someone shout your name. The voice is dark and furious, immediately you freeze and look in horror at the man approaching you. Your father stamps over to you and screams in your face,

"Where were you last night?! I told you I wanted you there!" his face is purple in anger.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." you try to explain but the slap whines true the air before hitting hard and painfully.

"Don't you dare go against me ever again!" he shouts. You struggle, but are unable to stop the tears that rolls down your cheeks.

"How dear you hit _____!" Tala's voice reaches your ear and you look surprised up to find him standing between you and your father. His blue eyes is filled with rage. Bryan and Spencer stands on each side of you looking hateful at your father.

"Who the hell are you?" Your father demands to know.

"Someone who actually cares about _____. And if I hear that you hit or hurt _____ again, I'll break your neck." Tala sneers. Your father stare shocked at him. The boys hateful glare makes him nervous, he glances at you. Tala moves in front of you, making his eyes fall on him again.

"Leave. _____ will stay with us." He said firmly looking your father strait in the eyes, giving him no options. For a moment the man stands there looking from you to Tala.

"Very well. But come back once in a while." Your fathers voice was still firm and ordering, but with those words he turns around and walk back to the limo. You're finally able to breathe again. Tala turns to you with a worried look.

"You allright?" He asks looking at your burning red cheek. You nod and look back at him.

"Thank you." He smiles and pulls you into a hug.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you, always." He whispers in your ear, before he loosens his grip around you. Smiling up at him you se something in his eyes,

"Tala?" You ask wondering.

"I love you." The red head says seriously, before leaning down, kissing you passionately.

* * *

**AmTheLion:** That was it. Hope you enjoyed reading it.

**Please leave a review**


End file.
